


I think we're alone now

by loverboy_mickey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kissing, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboy_mickey/pseuds/loverboy_mickey
Summary: An alternate version of Luther's breakdown while the academy bois dance to I think we're alone now.//Klaus gave into the sway the music was slowly lulling him into, the give and take of his torso, the push and pull of his hips. He stood, giving in the the sound, the atmosphere, which was beginning to overpower the depressing, soul-sucking black hole sat waiting on the table. The ashes have waited for him, are waiting for him. They can wait some more.Klaus closed his eyes once more but this time it was only the light that drew squiggles on his eyelids, he let the beat take him and sweep him away like a shell in the sea. Hell, he was sure making waves.Diego comes later.





	I think we're alone now

 

_for abbi_ _x_

 

The telltale starting beats of the  _I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany_ infiltrates the stuffy, usually silent air; slowly filling the Academy with the 80's banger. Luther was having a moment and, soon, the others would as well.

Beneath him in the kitchen laid Klaus, skirt-clad and eyes lined, humming to the familiar rhythm, subconsciously nodding to the chords as they came and went, much like his thoughts.

_Children behave. That's what they say when we're together._

Except he was alone. Not even his slowly returning ghosts cared enough to stick around, though they perhaps couldn't help that, he didn't exactly make himself available. He'd tried to... today, at least.

His father's ashes suddenly felt heavy in his arms, the cold vase seemed to suck the energy out of him, the will to be sober, the will to keep his eyes open. It was almost as suffocating as being in front of the man himself, not that he had seen him recently, though  memories tended to stick around, something like trauma or PTSD. He didn't know, more to the point, he didn't care.

Klaus closed his eyes, letting that all too familiar darkness envelope him. The flashes of past lives he had never lived, the bloody faces of those he had never loved, and a hundred agonies in black and white drifting across his mind and, silently. Too silently. The only sounds that could penetrate this desperate moment of loneliness was the lyrics of this dumb, stupid song.

_And watch how you play. They don't understand._

Klaus sighed in frustration, and sighed again. He couldn't focus on summoning the devil, well... dad, when there was so much noise. In retrospect, he'd probably realise that the song wasn't that loud, he was just overly aware of everything around him but then again he'd also realise that it didn't stop it from being fucking annoying at the time to his poor, wanting brain. He needed a drink, or drugs, anything to drown out the insistent beating. It could have been the music, but it could also be his heartbeat. Who knows.

_So we're running just as fast as we can..._

Klaus gave into the sway the music was slowly lulling him into, the give and take of his torso, the push and pull of his hips. He stood, giving in the the sound, the atmosphere, which was beginning to overpower the depressing, soul-sucking black hole sat waiting on the table. The ashes have waited for him, are waiting for him. They can wait some more.

Klaus closed his eyes once more but this time it was only the light that drew squiggles on his eyelids, he let the beat take him and sweep him away like a shell in the sea. Hell, he was sure making waves.

He hummed and danced. Sensual and silly. His single waltz was indeed a juxtaposition of what he wanted and what he needed to do.

_Holdin_ _'_ _onto one--_

Silly won in a frenzy of feelings and a particularly powerful turn knocked the ashes to the floor, _thud._

"Shit!" Klaus shouted and scooped the small pile of ashes that had spilt over back into the jar, laughing as he realised he'd gotten away with nearly giving good ol' daddy-o an early ash spreading. Or so he thought.

Diego had also heard the music, though he was less willing to entertain it. Well... the doors couldn't shut themselves. That was the plan until he heard noises and curses coming from the kitchen. He shook away the thoughts of dancing, HD should've know better than to let down his guard anyway.

Knife drawn and steps light, he snuck to the kitchen, peeking his head around the door to get eyes on the so called 'intruder'. He sighed at the sight of his bother, dancing around in his sister's skirt. Probably high, possibly not. It could just be his personality. Who knows.

T _rying to get away into the night..._

"Klaus, what the fuck're you doing?" Diego asked, almost disbelieving if he didn't know his brother and wasn't about to do the exact same thing, not that anyone would ever know about that.

The man in question barely acknowledged him, he just continued swaying about for long enough for Diego to no longer expect and answer until Klaus had to prove him wrong.

"I'm snorting crack off of a Russian widow, what does it look like I'm doing? Because mentally, I could be doing that for all you know," he responded ever so eloquently though he really wasn't surprised.

"Luther's obviously having a breakdown..." Diego felt the need to interject on the briefest of silence that had started to fester between them. "Don't we all? I'm dancing my troubles away- well, for now. It's more like I'm renting a peaceful mind..." He trails off.

"What brings you to this humble kitchen of mine?" he says before opening his eyes, revealing the green irises that his beneath thick, dark lashes that Diego definitely didn't feel drawn to.

"It's _hi_ s kitchen," Diego noted bitterly.

"Daddy's? He won't be needing it anymore." Klaus chuckled cheekily, eyeing the only slightly lighter than before jar of ashes on the table.

_And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say..._

"I think we're alone now," He continues, quoting the song and staring at the jar before snapping back to reality. "You haven't answered my question."

"I thought there was an i-in-intruder," he say, mentally cursing himself over a problem he thought he had mostly conquered. Klaus, the darling he was, just gave him a reassuring smile and promptly ignored it.

"You never stop working do you? he's gone, he's dead. You should relax!" Klaus said in that round-about rhythm of his, coming closer to his brother.

"It's fine, you could dance too besides..."He tried to stifle a knowing smirk that Diego couldn't excuse, he knew what was coming next and he hated Klaus for it in a way that wasn't bitter but a ways off fondly. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around," He quotes once more, thinking he was clever, obviously. Which he wasn't, obviously, just... smart?

"No, no, no, that's f-fine, I'll leave you to your-"

Klaus had already taken held of him and had started dragging him along with his own movements, not unlike a pet being pulled along by their owner.

"I don't dance,"

"I know you can,"

"Don't start that!" Diego said and found himself chucking along with his weird, whimsical, not-really brother. His arms encased Diego's shoulders in a way he didn't realise he was missing since Eudora, his body fit neatly against his and their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. Eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth...

_The beatings of our hearts is the only sound._

"You're close," Klaus whispered.

"y-you're closer," Diego stuttered back.

It took Diego to be the width of a piece of paper away from Klaus to realise how truly beautiful he was. He had heard girls and boys alike call him such on their fairly fruitless ventures as kids but he could never see it, he was always too preoccupied with his missions and father's orders to take in the finer details, and they were fine.

His tan skin complemented his rustic dark curls, thick and unruly and surely a telling representative of their owners. His eyes really were a focal point, such a stunning green, stunning enough that even little Diego noticed them, _envie_ d them. Though he'd gotten over that and would now much rather stare into them. Diego's attention was unfairly drawn from his cheekbones and how his skin stretched deliciously over them, from his button nose that mother would kiss, from the stubble that had started to tickle Diego's chin.

Other than his eyes, those beautiful, haunted windows to the soul he didn't know as much as he feared he wanted to about. No, below them were his lips. Luscious, wet and pink. How he felt to urge to- to...

_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around._

He struggled with his thoughts for a moment, as did Klaus who saw the conflicted look in those puppy dog eyes, so eager to please and quick to prove himself. So many flicks of innocence and emotion in hues of umber brown. In the wrinkle of brows and bitten-red lips. Klaus didn't have many standards, he was fairly promiscuous, but if he did Diego sure as hell would meet every one.

His thin, tan arms seemingly wrapped themselves around Diego's shoulders, thick with muscle, hard-earned. Up his nape and into his cropped hair, tugging him closer.

"Tell me not to do this," Klaus whispered, lips most touching his. "Tell me this is wrong and tell me that you hate me, hate this," he continued, breath short and words quiet and raspy.

_I think we're alone now, the beating of our heart is the only sound._

"You can't t-tell me what to do," Diego spat out, hushed for a reason he didn't know.

"Can't I?" Klaus tried and looked deep into those forests of chocolate, ones that met seas of green.

_I think we're alone now, there doesn't seem to be anyone around._

Or at least tried to, but they were closed, hidden by pretty lashes. His lips moved closer, perhaps not from his own accord but he thanked who knows what as the second those tempting reds met his it was like his life made sense again. Like he was back to when days and times were simpler and the biggest problem he had was what he was gonna dream about that night.

Klaus felt similar. It was like the moment rain stopped and a telling silence, clarity, came. No spirits poking at his mind, no drug-related buzz or ache in his lungs.

They moved and it sent a different type of high to Klaus' brain. He gasped and held tighter to the dumb too-tight turtleneck that adorned Diego's hard chest.

They had both forgotten they had to breathe, so when air started to escape them, trying to withhold this need to fulfill another. They parted.

"That was..." Diego started as a crash from outside startled them.

They both sighed and moved away from each others warm embrace, as if caught by something unknown.

_I think we're alone now..._

"We should check that out," Diego trailed off, still staring into Klaus' eyes.

"Yeah, we should," He agreed, almost to easily to be right for him.

Their stare lasted longer than either them cared or wanted to admit, it took for Luther's incoming loud steps rushing closer to break them fully apart though they were both left with a piece of the other, like a silent promise or sorts. Who knows? What ever it was, it seemed important.

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._


End file.
